Longitudinal follow-up of growth/development/physical health of children treated as newborns for persistent pulmonary hypertension (PPHN) with inhaled nitric oxide (iNO), high frequency ventilation (HFV), extracorporeal membrane oxygenation (ECMO). There is also a control group not treated with those modalities. Finally, there is a group treated for conginital heart disease with heart transplant. The goal of the protocol is to evaluate long term results in neonates treated with novel therapies.